


Home

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Firsts, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Lena washomeand safe and everything she'd ever dreamed of.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 9 February 2017  
> Word Count: 197  
> Written for: Femslash February  
> Recipient: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Summary: Lena was _home_ and safe and everything she'd ever dreamed of.  
>  Spoilers: Pre-series character piece. Everything we know about the characters is up for grabs…  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "The Fosters," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Blazing Elm Entertainment, Nitelite Entertainment, Nuyorican Productions, Prodco, and ABC Family. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "The Fosters," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't sure what was going to happen with this one. I put my trust in Stef, and she delivered. And I love how this turned out…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**

The first time Stef saw Lena, she felt everything grind to a halt. There was a rushing sound that she belatedly realized was her own breathing echoing in her ears. Lena was talking about aspects of the school, but Stef couldn't have repeated a single word of it if her life depended on it.

The first time Stef kissed Lena… Well, Stef wasn't the aggressor there. Not the first time. No, that was all Lena. And for the first time in her life, Stef didn't mind taking the backseat to someone else. That first kiss was tentative, soft, and obsessed Stef's mind for days and weeks afterward. It felt like home, as would every other kiss she and Lena shared from that point on.

The first time Stef slept with Lena was just a reminder of how much she'd been deluding herself. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy aspects of her life with Mike or the guys she'd dated in high school. But it was different with Lena. Lena was… Lena was _home_ and safe and everything she'd ever dreamed of.

And that was what she would remember for the rest of her life.

Lena was _home_.


End file.
